Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-019092 discloses a semiconductor device including a compound semiconductor substrate, a gate trench provided in an upper surface of the compound semiconductor substrate, and an intersection trench provided in the upper surface of the compound semiconductor substrate and having a depth larger than a depth of the gate trench. An inner surface of the gate trench is covered with an insulating film. A gate electrode is disposed in the gate trench. A source electrode is disposed in the intersection trench. Furthermore, the source electrode covers the upper surface of the compound semiconductor substrate. In this semiconductor device, the compound semiconductor substrate includes a source region, a body region, and a drift region. The source region is in contact with the insulating film and the source electrode. The body region is in contact with the insulating film below the source region. The drift region is in contact with the insulating film below the body region. The drift region is in Schottky contact with the source electrode at a lower end of the intersection trench.